Impossible Man
Biography Origin The Impossible Man was born on the planet Poppup, and is a member of a race of beings who reproduce asexually and could alter their molecularly malleable bodies at will to temporarily assume any shape imaginable. Poppup was a particularly harsh and dangerous world, and the Poppupians' shape-changing abilities enabled them to survive its many perils. By the time of the Impossible Man's birth, the Poppupians had evolved a collective consciousness, linking the minds of the entire race in a group mind. Hence, Poppupians have no names because they were, in effect, all the same being. Endowed with a slight mental variation that permitted him a degree of individual thought, the Impossible Man acted upon the boredom that his entire race experienced. He did so by transforming himself into a space vessel and leaving Poppup. Eventually he arrived on Earth, and found the planet to provide a great source of amusement potential, especially since he had shape-changing powers and ordinary human beings did not. Mission Impossible Man Impossible Man arrives at the base of Agents of S.M.A.S.H. posing as Fin Fang Foom where he fought them until Hulk saw through his ploy. Hulk even mentioned that the Avengers have a record on Impossible Man. Impossible Man states that wants to join the Hulks where he transforms into a Hulk version of himself. Impossible Man even used his powers to combine Hulk and Red Hulk into the Two-Headed Compound Hulk. When Sauron attacks a seaside amusement park with an army of prehistoric sea creatures, Impossible Man joins the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. into fighting Sauron. When Impossible Man manages to trap Sauron, his powers are drained by Sauron who uses them to fight the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. even when he summons Fin Fang Foom. After Impossible Man regained his powers and Fin Fang Foom knocked Sauron far out into the ocean, Impossible Man borrows a device from Henry Pym's laboratory which he uses to grow the Two-Headed Compound Hulk to large size where he tosses Fin Fang Foom out to sea. Impossible Man then leaves to get his footage uploaded. Impossible Man then returns where he splits the Two-Headed Compound Hulk back into Hulk and Red Hulk. When Impossible Man asks if he can join the show as their next door neighbor, Hulk and Red Hulk end up punching Impossible Man. Personality Powers and Abilities The Impossible Man, like all Poppupians, has the ability to rearrange the molecules of his body at will into any form he chooses. He can simulate some of the abilities and functions of the object or living being he imitates, depending on what that object or being is. For example, He can become a working electric fan, water hose, or jet-propelled engine (although they empower these objects by their own molecular energies rather than by electricity, water, or jet fuel). However, if he imitates an object such as Thor's enchanted uru hammer, Captain America's vibranium-adamantium shield, or the Silver Surfer's cosmic surfboard, he can only take on the appearance of said objects, and not their special properties. The degree to which he can imitate the superhuman powers of other beings is unknown. Appearances References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Former Villains